Mirai's Trouble
by Tenaki Mayagumi
Summary: This is my first DBZ fic and I think the longest fic I have done, hope you enjoy it... R+R >.>;


Mirai's trouble.  
  
  
  
Okay, here's the deal, I say I don't own Dragonball Z/GT and you don't say I wrote this. =\  
  
Key: A/N = Author's Notes.  
  
This is set in the Future Trunks' (Mirai Trunks) timeline, weird stuff has happened, somebody from Trunks' life has came back to make it hell...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
The day has gone by quick for Trunks and his mother Bulma; the androids come and destroy the city. Trunks defend the city, defeat the androids for now, until later. We find Trunks looking for his mother unable to find her. He look in her room, she's not there, in the bathroom, not there. He soon looked in the lab and found her working on a new invention.  
  
"Hey there mom," he siad in a soothing tone of voice, "whatcha working on?" She look at him and sigh, "I'm not really sure, Son, I just had a nap, and a dream made me want to work; ideas and so on in my head, unable to satisfye my urges, I got up and start to work." He looked at her even more confused, "I think I know what you mean... And I'll have to catch you later...." He said and ran out.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, you there, who are you?" a store clerk asked android 17. 17 just turned around and laughed, "I am #17, an almighty "being," " He walked to the store clerk now bearing a gun. "Listen you, I want you out of my store," he yelled and cocked his gun. 17 raised a hand and blew him to pieces then walked out. "18 get over here," he asked, "We need to find that brat, I have had no fun for a while, it's too boring damnit!" He screamed furiously.  
  
"Hello there, Androids," a familiar sounding voice said, " Are you two ready to die now?" They turned around and was about to say brat but it didn't sound like him. "Oh N-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" They both screamed in pain from the strangers blast, he screamed again yelling out his attack. "Android Assasinator!" Pointing out both hands infront of him and creating a giant black ball.  
  
***  
  
"The Androids have been destroyed!!!!!!" The radio announcer screamed just as Trunks and Bulma had turned the radio on to see where they were. "A golden fighter had destroyed them with ease, a local whitness had seen," the announcer went on. "The fighter was also reported to have pieces of metal on him, as he too was an android, but we are still unsure of it. That is all for now, we know we will see you all!" he stated and signed off.  
  
"Wow Mom, you hear that? The Androids've been desroyed, but a golden fighter, you know who that might be?" Trunks asked her. "Not really, son, it couldn't have been a Super Saiya-Jin, they both destroyed all of the Z- Fighters..." she replied and thought to herself without Trunks knowing. 'Kami I wish Vegeta were still around...'  
  
She glanced to Trunks and said, "Ya'know, Trunks, Vegeta coud've beaten those Androids easily, if only he had trained in the Room of Spirit and Time. You can go to Kami's lookout to see if it's still around Trunks... doubtly it's there..." She sighed.  
  
Trunks had already tooken flight to look for Mr. Popo and Kami,(A/N: In Trunks' timeline, Picollo and Kami had not yet fused into Kamicollo, the Super Namek.) when Trunks arrived to the top of the tower, he realised that nothing had happened to it, the Androids had no idea this place existed.  
  
"Kami? Mr. Popo?" Trunks shouted and tried to find them, "Kami... ? Mr. Popo.. ?" He sighed. Just then a older and thin Yajirobe came out greeting Trunks. "Who are you?" Yajirobe asked, "This tower is secluded to those of evil. "Whoa, hold it, first up, I'm Trunks Briefs, son of Vegeta, the Saiyan Prince, he used to come here a lot, I think, and you are?"  
  
"I'm Yajirobe, I have been here fr the longest time trying to train to be able to destroy the androids, I still am," He was cut off by Trunks. "The Androids have been destroyed, it's been all over the news, some golden fighter destroyed them. I think the golden fighter might have been a Super Saiya-Jin, but I am the last remaining of them." He explained. Yajirobe looked confused, 'A golden fighter, the androids destroyed?' He thought to himself.  
  
"Come with me, Trunks, I have to show you something." He lead Trunks into the room he seeked, "This is the Room of Spirit and Time, one day here seems like 1 year inside there. Kami had made it so you can stay in the room for as long as you want without being incased in there forever. It was only useable to a person all at once for 2 days out here." Trunks looked amazed, he thought if he spent time in here the Androids would have been nothing to him.  
  
"Trunks!" Bulma yelled from the comunicator he had on, "get back here, I need you to test something out for me." Trunks looked up and sighed. "Sorry, but I have to go, Nice meeting you, sir." With that he turned around and before he could jet off he was interupted by Yajirobe. "Listen, take this with you, you'll need them, Kami created them, they're called, 'Kamikaze beans.' He told Trunks, "I'll explain what they do later. Bye." Trunks jet off.  
  
He flew through the air trying to get home as fast as he could, he looked into his communicator and told his mother he'd be there shortly. He quickly turned Super Saiya-Jin and flew off with speed, in about twenty minutes he was back home. Bulma came out greeting him and leading him into her lab showing him what she had worked on for some time.  
  
"This is my Time machine, Trunks, I made this so we can go back in time and try to prevent the Androids from being created." She told Trunks; he looked at her like she was crazy. "Mom... Do you really think this would help us? I mean come one.. A time machine?" He said, "But.. If you are THAT interested in Trying out then okay.. I'll test it.."  
  
"Oh thanks Trunks!" She jumped at him and hugged him, giving him a big kiss on the cheek afterwards. He just blushed and went to take a shower to get ready, forgetting the Kamikaze beans. 'Man is he a good son.' she thought to herself getting the time machine in a capsule and getting herself ready too.  
  
*2 hours have passed.*  
  
"Mom! I'm ready!" Trunks yelled to his mother, Bulma Briefs. "Okay Son, I'm out front!" She yelled back, as Trunks walked outside he seen the Time machine and only though, 'wow!' He walked up to his mother, gave her a kiss and got in the Time machine waiting for her to get ready and give him instructions.  
  
"Well Son... You're already in so.. Set the controls to... Oh darn I forgot!" She said embarrased. "Don't worry Mom, I've got it." he set the controls to the needed time. "Okay, now go find Goku, and tell him about his heart disease, the Androids, the medacine, and the Room of Spirit and Time." She reminded him, he nodded and disappeared suddenly without warning.  
  
***  
  
The young Bulma and Z-Fighters could only stare as most of them sensed and some seen Freeza, the robot version getting destroyed, along with his father, King Cold. They were sliced up and blasted to bits by our young hero from the future. "Hey guys!" Trunks yelled to them, "Come on over, I don't bite!" he said laughing afterwards.  
  
Everyone soon followed him to the destination needed to find Goku, after letting Krillin's freak-out session finished. He yelled to them signalling to head down now, he landed and soon everybody else did, Vegeat and Picollo both suspicious on who this stranger was and why he told them to follow him.  
  
"Here," he said throwing a capsule down revealing a refridgerator, "There you go, guys, have some drinks." He offered, Krillin hesitated but got a grape soda, after Gohan and Bulma reassured him there were some grape soda's. Vegeta was just angered by everything happening so far; he wanted to destroy Freeza and claim he was better than Kakarotto(A/N: A.k.a. Goku)  
  
Trunks couldn't help at keep staring at Vegeta, he never really knew him well. "What are you looking at, boy!?" Vegeta yelled at his own Son unware of that fact. Trunks quickly looked away and blushed saying, "Nothing, just... admiring your shirt." Vegeta looked at him awkwatd and yelled more, "What!? Do you want this shirt, boy!?" Trunks shook his head and kept quiet.  
  
Two hours had passed, and to Trunks it seemed like only minutes, Trunks knew it was time because he had a timer set in his left pocket. "Hey guys, it's time, Goku should be here any second now!" He told them, everyone js\ust looked at him shocked and they all said in unison, "GOKU?!!?" Trunks looked at them and forgot to tell them, they all did face-faults and forgave Trunks.  
  
Suddenly, Trunks heard something and looked up, he noticed a space pod, he assumed it was Goku's so he yelled for everyone to look up. It soon crashed creating a giant crater, Everyone went down to greet him. The pod opened up and out came Goku. "Hey guys!"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Cliff-hangers, gotta love 'em, and gotta hate 'em. Well there you go, there's my first Dbz fic and please, R+R, thanks, I'll get Chapter two up as soon as I can. 


End file.
